Special Tactics and Reconnaissance
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Spectres. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. Body of the article is also copied from Mass Effect Wiki. Spectres (Spec'ial '''T'actics and 'Re'connaissance) are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Though they are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Council in a case of gross misconduct. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to the nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. Speculation “I think the Spectre program is interesting because none of the three races really operate in that way within their own circles. Not just the turians, but asari make group decisions -- on a lengthy timescale, with lots of communal oversight -- and we salarians have a really convoluted society where everything is being considered in terms of wheels within the Wheel, if that makes sense? We’re not like your people or the humans, where you’re much more about small tribes and posturing individuals, no offence. So I have wondered if part of the reason for Spectres and the like is because the ability to act and operate like that, on your own, unconnected, getting results -- and good results -- in spite of it, is seen as a really special thing to us? Like twins in some cultures, you know? Like they’re rare, they have that dangerous mystique, might be destined for greatness but can just as equally bring about something bad? I think there’s some real sense of awe in that, which maybe you don’t share? And that this is why the idea of the Loner, outside the law, has such power. They’re different. A force that we can harness for good, but never really control.” -- Joset Phraag Spectres of Note * Beelo Gurji: The first Spectre. Formerly a salarian operative who was accused of using 30 civilians as bait to flush out his target. Instead of incarcerating him, the Council released him and offered him the chance to establish the Spectres, which he accepted. '''Contemporary: * Mira D'Rana (asari) * Jondam Bau (salarian) * Lonar Maerun (salarian): Investigated Lira Speight, supreme commander of Sonax Industries' corporate army on Garvug. * Nihlus Kryik (turian). Killed by Saren Arterius during the attack on Eden Prime in 2183. * Avitus Rix (turian): Spectre who served for 15 years before retiring to join the Andromeda Initiative. * Commander Shepard (human). MIA. * Varon Tarnax (turian) * Saren Arterius (turian). Traitor and indoctrinated Reaper asset. Killed during the Battle of the Citadel. * Tela Vasir (asari ): Double agent, worked for the Shadow Broker. Killed in 2185 by Commander Shepard. Fictional: * Blasto Category:Citadel Space Category:Misc Organizations